


His Last Goodbye

by itsfuntofantasize



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfuntofantasize/pseuds/itsfuntofantasize
Summary: Writing Prompt: Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~Please keep in mind this takes place in a modern au~  
> ~Enjoy~

_His hand is shaking._

_Trembling as it makes its way down to his pocket and struggles to type in the 4-digit passcode._

_Quivering as it selects the most recently-called contact and brings the device to his ear._

_Convulsing as it habitually tries to wipe away any smudges on the screen, leaving a trail of blood._

Ed tries to blink away the blackness that is encroaching on his vision while he waits for Roy to pick up his phone.

_Or is it red? He can’t tell, it seems to change every time he blinks, from black to red to a bruising blue..._

“Ed! This is a pleasant surprise.” Roy’s low, lilting voice is projected out of the phone’s small speaker, jolting Edward out of his pain-ridden mind. Ed prays a silent thanks to any God that will listen for the gift of cell phones, for the peace that hearing his lover’s voice gives him.

_But his heart is still beating fast, too fast, pumping warm, wet liquid from his body at an alarming rate; pressure against the wound isn’t helping at this point, not when it’s spilling over his fingers and onto the cool concrete._

“Yeah, thought I’d check in, see how you’re doing. Hawkeye hasn’t murdered you yet, has she?” He gets a chuckle at that line, no matter how overused it is, something that makes him smile.

_The pain is enough to make most people scream and writhe in agony, enough to make them pass out, but Ed is lucky, lucky that he has dealt with pain like this before, lucky that he’s only gritting his teeth and biting his cheek to hold himself back from doing the same._

“No, although this quantity of paperwork would be enough to kill a lesser man.” Here Roy gives a dramatic sigh, punctuated by a small laugh. 

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, you can’t let him hear you cry--_

Ed chooses to laugh instead, a laugh with edges sharper than glass, sharper than the knife that slashed his guts open. “Hang in there, buddy. Miniskirts, remember?” A responding laugh anchors him to reality as he struggles to get air into his lungs, and Roy begins to say something before Ed interrupts.

“I just wanted, to, to say—I love you, Mustang,” he interjects, and it seems he can’t get the words out fast enough because he’s pretty sure he audibly stuttered at least twice.

“I love you too, Edward,” Roy answers confusedly. Ed knows he’s slipping, slipping away, and Roy probably knows something’s up now.

“It’s just, I feel like I don’t tell you enough, that I love you, that I love you more than I could ever say, and if anything ever happens I want you to know that I LOVE you, that Edward Elric loves you--“

_He’s choking on tears now and he has to stop, has to stop before he gives it away completely, and in the space between the end of his words and Roy’s answer he feels his heart throb._

“…Did you watch Titanic again?” Roy asks with an amused tone to his voice, and Ed’s heart drops.

_I can’t hold on much longer._

“Yes, that’s—that’s exactly it, you know me too well, I just—I was bored and I—“

“Say no more,” Roy laughs, and Ed knows he’s wearing that frustrating smirk of his. “I’m going into a meeting now, but I’ll be home for dinner, alright?”

“That sounds great,” Ed whispers.

And it really does, it sounds wonderful, and Ed wishes he could be there for it, but he _can’t._

“Great, I’ll see you then! Love ya, bye!” Roy cheerfully hangs up, leaving Edward forever.

And as he drifts away, Edward looks up at the sky and breathes his last word, a word that Roy will never get to hear.

_“Goodbye.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, please. I know it's cliché and short, but hopefully as I post more often my writing will improve.


End file.
